Am I really here?
by kt2209
Summary: Kameran is an average Professor Layton fan... But what happens when something strange goes on? Will she change the game? Or will she be helping it? Only one wya to find out! Rated T for future chapters. LaytonXOC, FloraXOC LukeXnobody
1. Chapter 1

It was true! I was dragged to an alternate universe. But! Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

The name's Kameran. Kameran Drakensberg. Kam for short. I'm an 18 year old GIRL, going on 24... Well, in this story! I'm what they call an archaeologist extraordinaire. Yeah, I went to college early to study archaeology. I passed with flying colours and now go on loads of trips with other archaeologists.

I pretty okay with my puzzles. I mean, I finished all the Professor Layton games so far! That has to count for something.

I wear jeans and t-shirts with hooded jackets and converse. Oh, and with my signature baseball cap. Can't live without that!

So, that's me. Now, on to the story!

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

It was a summer morning in England and I was in the garden replaying the Lost Future. I had completed all the puzzles, but it kept saying there was one more. It had only started doing that today... Strange. And what made it stranger was that the professor was always looking at the screen, not focusing on what was happening in the game.

Every clip, he was staring at me. Nothing was stopping him. After searching round the whole place, I saw the professor as an interactive character. He was standing by a memorial in the real London.

That was odd. I was playing as the professor... How could he be there? Perhaps it was Don Paolo? No, it couldn't be... There was no need to fake anything...

I tapped the professor and a video started. He walked over to the memorial and touched it. It showed me the name...

Kameran Drakensberg...

I stared at the DS, open mouthed. There was no way that was me! A picture showed up and it was of me... when I was 13... I think. I have no memory of when I was 13 or below. My foster parents blamed it on memory loss.

Did I tell you I was adopted? I was adopted by force. Nobody wanted me, so I was forced to live with 2 random people. I took a sip of lemonade.

Luke walked up to the professor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's that, professor?"

Professor smiled and looked at Luke. "Luke my boy, this person was once a very close friend of mine. I was hoping to one day ask her to be mine. However, she was stolen from her parents and taken away. She ended up going through a time hoop and is now lost from me forever."

I choked on my drink and gaped at the screen. Well, if it was me, that would explain why I had no memory of when I was 13...

"Hey professor? I have a pretty good feeling that she isn't gone forever. Maybe she's somewhere out there. She could be watching us right now for all we know!"

Okay, this was getting freaky. A puzzle popped up on the screen.

2 letters. That's all you need to work out how Kameran could be watching them. Only Kameran could know the answer. I smiled and tapped INPUT ANSWER. I wrote the letters D and S. I clicked submit.

The answer was correct. I smiled. Well, looks like I'm the person they were looking for. Well, I did always think Layton was sexy. Well, and to think I was the one they were looking for.

Another video showed up.

"Professor? Did you just feel that too?"

Professor smiled. "Indeed I did. I know exactly what it means."

"What does it mean, professor?"

"It means, my boy, that Kameran really is watching us. And I have a feeling she has been watching us for a while." He looked towards the screen with dreamy eyes and smiled. "Yes, I have a pretty good feeling that it's correct."

I gaped at the screen and carried on watching.

Luke looked around. "But where is she watching us from, professor?"

"From her universe. I only wish she were here with us now. She would have loved all the adventure. She never stopped wanting adventures, I could bet anything that in her universe, she got herself into some pretty strange situations"

Yet again, I gaped at the screen. How many times had I gotten myself into strange situations when I was on archaeological digs. I think the strangest one was being trapped in a cave for 4 days. I always loved the adventures I would get myself into.

It was official, that was me. I closed my eyes for a second and a flash of when I was 10 came into my mind. I was with a boy a few years older than me. His name was... Hershel Layton. I called him Hershey and he hated it. He took me on adventures and took me places I never dreamt of seeing.

I gasped. I remember these things... I carried on watching the screen. A video didn't show up, but the DS started emanating a white smoke that began to surround me. I blinked once and the next thing I knew, I was falling.

I looked at myself as I fell. I looked older... and prettier! Cool!

I screamed as I fell and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. However, it didn't quite come as expected.

2 arms caught me and placed me on the floor. I opened one eye.

"Am I dead?" There was a chuckle and I opened the other eye. I looked around and saw a boy with a blue hat. He was staring at me intently. I looked up at him curiously. He smiled.

"Hi! I'm Luke-"

"Luke Triton, yeah. I know." I scratched my head and looked behind me and saw the professor. "And you're Hershel Layton, I presume?" He nodded and I smiled at them. "Well, I think I just fell into an alternate universe. Well, this is new. I haven't done this before."

Layton looked confused and Luke tugged on professor's sleeve. He whispered something in Layton's ear and then looked at me. I walked over to the memorial as they spoke. I knew they were talking about me. I could hear them.

"Professor, look at her eyes! They're blue! Most brown haired people don't have blue eyes! And look at the picture on the memorial!" I could hear them clearly.

"Hmm... They do look rather similar. However, we mustn't judge it so quickly. This could all be a coincidence."

"Or, I could be hearing everything you're saying" I called over my shoulder. I looked at the photo of me and looked at it carefully. Yes, it had my eyes. The straight hair also gave it all away. That was me.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you seem to look so much like an old friend of mine who was taken from me." I smirked. It was him. He was the guy from my memories.

"Trust me, we're closer than you think. Thanks for saving me, Professor. I think I owe you my life. I'll be out of your hair soon, I just need to ask you some questions. Number 1: Where am I?"

"London, in the university grounds."

"Number 2: Where is the closest hotel?"

"Just across the street from my house."

"Great. Number 3: Where is the closest market?"

"Over the street."

"Thanks, that's about it! I have all the information I need. I'll get out of your hair now..." I turned around, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. Just as I expected. I turned back and smiled.

"You don't have to go so quickly. I have a few a questions of my own."

"Fire away"

"Number 1: Where are you from?"

"Alternate universe"

"Number 2: How old are you?"

"I think I'm 24."

"Number 3: Why are you here?"

"No idea."

"Number 4: What is your name?"

"Kameran, Kameran Drakensberg."

I turned and walked away. I could hear the footsteps as they followed me, but I pretended not to notice. I pulled out my wallet/purse thing out of my pocket and opened it. I had £1000 in that purse. I was going to buy a car, because I had passed my drivers test. But when I looked at all the money there, it was a lot. It had all been converted and it was a lot.

At the market, I bought all the clothes I needed and some new shoes and all the essentials. I knew they were still following. I came to the bus stop as the bus showed up. I paid for my ticket and got on. They were right behind me.

They didn't speak during the bus ride, but I knew they were there. I got off at the hotel and they followed. But, before I went in I stopped dead and they crashed into me.

"You know that if I were someone else, I would have already reported you for stalking me. Now, are you going to come and join me in my hotel room? Or are you going to watch me from the window?"

I turned round to face them and Layton blushed a deep red. "Ahem, yes. I'm sorry, it's just I would have really liked to see what you did to determine if you were who you say you were..."

"So you don't believe I'm Kam? Okay, fair enough. Your intuition hasn't failed you yet, so I can see your point. But hey, once I get this hotel room sorted, why don't you come by and we will talk over things? But first, I do believe you need to go back to the future London and stop Clive before the world ends in tragedy."

"I'm sorry? How do you know that?"

"It's called play the game. Now, you wait right there."

I dashed into the hotel and paid for the room. I told them to take my stuff up as I had to go out and rushed back to the professor and Luke. I grabbed their arms and dragged them to the clock shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the elevator going and move it to the 'future London'." the clock shop owner did as I asked and we were in the cave and dashing for where Clive said they would meet them. We stopped there for a second so I could catch my breath. Clive asked who I was.

"Big Luke, this is Kam. She says she knows something. Something that should help us save London." He looked startled.

"Oh? And what do you know?"

"Well, for one, I know your name is Clive Dove. I know that you have a mobile fortress here just waiting to destroy the real London. I know that you're faking to be the future Luke. I also know that Celeste, who you will meet later, is a girl called Claire. I know that Dimitri Allen is here. I know that Layton is still on the fact that Claire is alive. I know that you want to steal Flora and use her to lure the professor to you. I know that Don Paolo had feelings for Claire. I know that I have just put myself in a very touchy situation and I know that Luke has probably ran off to a statue of a man and a boy. And mainly." I turned to the professor. "I know that I am about to be taken away. Don't worry about me, I've gotten into worse situations than this. Go and get yourself ready for a battle." I kissed his cheek and turned to Clive.

Clive smirked. "You've got quite the head on your shoulders. A very clever girl indeed. But you didn't figure out one part."

"Oh, but I did. You have Bill Hawks as your power supply. His heart beat is what you are going to use to make sure he doesn't escape."

"Okay, you figured it all out. So now, I guess you will have to use you instead of Flora." He yanked my arm and I jogged along side him.

"So what drove you to do this? I mean, I know why you're doing this, I just want to know your side of the story."

"I suppose that means you know about my parents. They were taken from me when I was younger. An experiment went wrong. " We slowed to a walk.

"The time machine. Bill Hawks was to blame."

"Exactly. No one really cared. I was taken in by the sweet woman and when she died, she gave me all her money. She was rather rich. No one really cared about my parents except me..."

"So I presume you wanted revenge for them neglecting you. Therefore making you think about creating the fake London."

"Exactly. And with the money I had, it all worked perfectly."

"Well, can I say. When I was a little girl, I was stolen from my parents. Taken away to another universe where all this was just a game. No one really cared. I only had one person here and I was taken from him too. I know how you feel. But you can't say that violence is the answer."

"You don't know! I lost them when I was only 10!"

"I lost mine when I was 7! All because of some dude wanted them as a test subject! But you don't see me going round and getting revenge! And then even I got stolen at 13! Pull yourself together!" He stopped.

"No, you don't get it! You don't get it!" He pushed me and I slapped him round the face.

"Get your act together and realise that I know what you went through! At least someone was kind enough to take you in! My adopted parents adopted me because they were forced to! You had someone who willingly took you in. So don't you dare say that I don't get it! I bloody well went through what you did and worse." He stared at me and lashed out. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to the fortress. Not a word was spoken as he put me in the glass cage. I pressed my hands onto the glass and screamed.

"LISTEN TO ME! You can change it now! You don't have to be this way! Please! LISTEN TO ME!" He wavered for a second, before walking away. I knew he was going to the controls.

I waited for about 5 minutes, before the professor, Luke, Claire and Flora burst into the room. I face-palmed. "What did I tell you? Well, that doesn't matter. Just get me out of here!"

They did the puzzle lock and I was set free. "Go and save Bill, I will handle Clive. Trust me, I know what to do."

I ran up the stairs to the control room and stood in front of Clive. He looked at me and smiled.

"So you were set free? Very clever."

"Shut it. I tried the calm approach and I tried the easy approach, but you didn't listen. You know fine well that I had bested you, so you did what any other person would do and went to violence."

"What else was I going to do? Give in? Ha."

I pulled a pipe from the floor and held it up. "Well now then, I guess I have to give you a fight you won't forget. I didn't want it to come to this. But with the way you've been acting. You keep fighting me back. You need to understand that I know how it feels!"

He grabbed his sword and held it up! "But you don't! You don't know!" He charged at me, but I parried it.

We dodged and fought. All the while I was trying to tell him to stop. I was growing tired and I smiled as I remembered something from Pandora's Box. However, while thinking this, I didn't realise him coming at me with his sword. He jabbed me in the hip and the pain came searing through me. I smiled a bitter smile.

"You win." I sat on the floor. "Are you happy? The only one who understood you and you go and try to kill her. Well done." I coughed. And 2 arms were wrapped around me.

"Professor! She's Hurt!"

It was Luke and Flora. They were trying to get me to speak. I smiled at them.

"Guys, I'll be fine. You just wait! I've had worse. I've almost died before. Just tell him to worry about catching Clive." I staggered to my feet and attempted to walk. I didn't do well...

I tried again and managed it. I passed the Professor and Claire. They asked me if I was alright. "No, but I'll be fine once you get Clive and I'm back in a safe place." They sent me to the Layton-mobile and I lay in the back.

Half an hour, they came back and got into the car. We escaped and got everyone away. By that time, I had stopped bleeding and the pain had dulled. Wait, Clive was still there. Claire said she would go and get him. I stopped her.

"No, let me go."

"But, Kameran! You're hurt! I can't put you in danger!"

"No, I'm fine. I can do it! I don't want someone like you to get hurt! I will go."

Layton turned the machine around and I got myself out. I told him to come back as soon as possible with the car empty. He nodded and sped off. I ran around the fortress and found the control room. Clive was passed out.

"Clive! Come on! We need to get you out of here!" He blinked and I helped him up. We staggered to the edge of the fortress as Layton came in the car. I smiled with relief. The car parked and I lay Clive in the back. I got into the front and lay my head against the front. "That was so tiring."

"Had fun, Kameran?"

"Oh yes. That was honestly the most exiting time of my life. Well, so far!"

"Yes, well. You must not have been on many adventures."

"Hmm, that depends what you call an adventure and what you call nearly killing yourself every time you try to find an adventure! But, we need to go and talk to Claire. I think she has some explaining to do to you."

"Claire? No, you mistook her for her sister, Celeste."

"You just wait. You are in for quite the shock."

We got to the ground safely and I was sent to some medical people to check my wound. Apparently, I was very lucky. I was just safe. In that time, Hershel had found out that Celeste was Claire and Dimitri had explained what was going to happen.

"Clive" I walked up to him and he looked at me as if I were mad.

"Why are you talking to me? I hurt you! You should be afraid."

"You may have hurt me, but I know why you did it. It was unintentional. I will never be afraid of someone who knows what it's like to lose their parents. And any ways, we can still be friends."

He smiled. "I would like that. Why are you so understanding?"

"I guess it's because I grew up on my own. To have someone around who knows how I feel, is a miracle. I will be happy with whatever. I understand what people are going through here. I know their stories and their pasts." Layton called me over. "I have to go. Maybe I'll visit you sometime!"

I walked over to him. "Kameran. I need you to get these two home." I nodded and pulled them along with me. They were going home. I was going to be sure of that.

Once they were home, I came back to find Layton and Claire. They were talking and smiling.

But, the evening came and Claire and Layton had to share their last goodbyes. But what really got me was that Layton didn't cry like in the real thing. He just stood there with a solemn look in his face. I walked over to him to comfort him and only then did he shed tears.

"A dear friend gone... An old one gained." He had said to me as we left. I guess that was true in a way. We walked to the car and he offered me a lift.

"Naah, I think I'll walk. Better to keep the legs moving."

"But Kameran! You're hurt. I can't let you just walk back to the hotel like that. No, I won't let you."

"For one, just call me Kam. 2, I'm fine. 3, oh yes you can. And 4, you may not let me, but why am I already walking?" I smiled as I walked away. Layton was driving along side me.

"You may have misunderstood me. I want you to came and live in my house with me and Luke." I stopped in my tracks.

"Live, with you and Luke?" He nodded and smiled. I smirked. "Well, I'm not sure. You did kinda follow me around London..."

"To find out if you were who you say you were."

"Why on earth would you let a person who could very well be lying to you, into your house to come and live with you? You, Hershey, are mad." I ran after that, all the time I was smiling. I had given myself away, but done it in a very clever fashion.

I turned the corner and slowed to a walk. Right, no running for a while... That hurts the hip...

I heard the car come behind me as I got to the hotel. I pretended no to notice. I wasn't going to the hotel anyway. I was going to the river Thames. I've never been, so I want to see what it's really like. The car was still behind me as I reached the Thames.

I sat down and the car door slammed. I turned around, but I didn't see anyone or anything... I heard a rustle and I saw part of his top hat from behind a tree.

"You know, Hershey, you always were the worst at hide and seek. No matter how many times you tried to hide, you never succeeded. I always won." He walk out from behind the tree, blushing. "Now, are you going to keep on following me like a stalker, or are you going to actually going to talk to me?"

He smiled and sat beside me. "It really is you... Kameran."

"That's me. The girl only 3 people cared about. You, my mother and father... and then no one else..." He looked me in the eyes. Wow, they were pretty.

"I'm sure there were other people who cared, Kameran. What about your adopted parents?"

"They were forced to have me. They didn't ever want to have kids. If anything nice happened, I was kept at home on my own."

"Friends?"

"Me? Friends? I was too different. I still had my London life down. I was still my little fancy girl. I was all alone. The only thing I had was the games I would play on my DS. And they weren't even real... Reality wasn't a good thing to me back there." I felt a tear go down my cheek as I remembered all the pain I had been through back there in 2011. "I-I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later."

I stood up and was about to begin the walk back to the hotel, when Layton grabbed my arm.

I looked down at him. "Are you sure you are alright, my dear?"

"No, but I have to be strong and get through it. Like everybody else." I began to walk away again. I wasn't stopped this time. He only said one thing.

"Then okay, I'm sure we will meet again."

"That we will, Layton, that we will..."


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came in the hotel and I felt so much better than I did yesterday. My hip had stopped hurting as much and the sun was shining. Well, there was a thick layer of white snow on the ground, but I could handle that. I had bought a snow coat anyway.

I got up and changed quickly. I wanted to go and see what London here was like.

I got out of the hotel and into the snowy weather. I smiled and breathed in the smell. Fresh. I don't know why, but it reminded me of Fabreeze. I giggled at the thought and walked down the hotel steps.

I was walking down the pavement when all of a sudden I hear a faint yell of..

"LUKE! Look out, miss!" I was just seconds too late and something crashed into me. I tumbled to the floor and a hand was held out to me. I patted my head... Where's my hat? I looked around and saw it lying in the snow. I picked it up and brushed off the snow before placing it back on my head. I took the hand and got up.

"I'm terribly sorry. My apprentice here doesn't quite know that although ice is good for skating, you can't always slide across it. You can end up getting someone hurt."

"Naah, it's fine. The little tyke's got to find these things out some way. Plus, I was always one for sliding across the ice when I was younger! Say, how's the apprentice?"

"I'm fine" He called.

"Glad to hear it! Well, I best be heading off!"

"May I ask where you are going?"

"Just sight seeing. First time here. And well, let's just say I did a bit much on my first day here to really take in. Gotta love the adventure though!" I walked away and left them to sort themselves out. Oh yes, Layton didn't have a clue. I called behind me. "Oh and that's a rather large coat you've go on there, Hershey!"

That never gets old!

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

At around 4pm, I had finally seen all I had wanted to see. I stopped off at a news agents and looked at the papers. Boy did I get a shock! I bought the paper and went to the nearest café to read it. This is what the article said.

Professor Layton Does It Again! Or did he?

Professor Hershel Layton manages to take down Clive. Clive Dove, aged 23, had constructed a large fortress in hopes of destroying London. He managed to get so far, before Professor Layton managed to stop him. He was able to get everyone to safety with no trouble at all. However, he claims there was someone else who was the key to saving them.

'Kameran Drakensberg was also in on it.' He claimed. 'She knew how to handle Clive and tried to stop him by using words. When he didn't respond, she had to fight Clive to keep herself alive. She fought hard, but received a large gash in her hip. She carried on fighting until we came and helped, where I then sent her to the car.'

'She didn't stop there though.' Professor Layton continued. 'When we had to leave, as the fortress was shutting down, she insisted on going back to get Clive. We tried to argue, but to no avail. Even with a hurt hip, she got out of the car and ran to where she knew Clive was. She told me to get everyone to safety while she got him, then come back for her. I came back a few moments later and there she was with an unconscious Clive. No, if anyone should be thanked, it's Kameran Drakensberg.'

Didn't Kameran Drakensberg get Kidnapped? Did she really escape? So is this mysterious girl here among us? Is she perhaps the Professor's secret lover?

I gaped at the article. Wow, I was recognised for doing something! I sipped my tea and smiled. Looks like he did care. I stood up and walked out of the shop. I thought about what was written about me and smiled. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and looked at who it was. It was the professor.

"Hey." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello. So, are you enjoying the snowy weather?" I laughed and looked at his large coat.

"I am. Heh, I don't mean to be rude, but you look like a snowman." He smiled.

"Yes well, that's true. I see you read the paper" I smiled.

"That I did. Thank you. For what you said about me. That's kind of the first time I've ever been noticed." I looked down at the floor. "You're really kind."

He smiled. "Guess that's just me, me dear." Me dear? I stepped back from him. That was not the professor.

"Nice try, I'm not that easy to fool. Now, I want to thank the real professor." the man looked at me. He had blue eyes and a rough patch of stubble.

"No, you're not Naomi, are you?"

"Nope. And you're now Professor Layton, are you?"

"No."

I smiled. "My bad. Hi, I'm Kameran. And you are?"

"Mr Stanley Sutcliffe."

"Well, now that's over, I think I should go and find Professor Layton. Good day to you, sir."

I walked away. I was headed for the hotel again. It was only around the corner. And it was late.

I walked through the doors and one of the staff came rushing up to me with a picture. She held it by my face and looked for a moment.

"IT'S HER! My gosh! What are we going to tell her mother and father?"

"What's going on? What do you mean tell my parents? I don't have a mother or father? Someone tell me what's going on?"

The staff all walked away and I walked to my room. There was a bunch of red flowers on my bed. I pulled out the card from inside.

_Kameran,_

_This is for you. You are who you say you are. Please come over, my dear. I have something rather important to tell you..._

_Love Hershel Layton. _

I smiled and walked out of my hotel room once again. I knew where to go. I stepped out of the hotel and walked down the street. I walked to the house of a one Professor Layton. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"You asked me to come over,"

"Indeed I did, my dear. I think I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Okay then." I smiled and he pulled me into the house. We walked into the living room and I looked at all the things he had. I was always curious. I sat down and he sat beside me. I smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. His eyes were pretty. I blushed at the thought and he smiled.

"Kameran, I want you to come and live here. With me and Luke. I don't understand why I'm asking this myself. But, that's what I am asking." I blushed a deep red. He reached for my hand and I smiled.

"W-well, I'm not sure what to say. I-I mean, you've already saved me once. And I know why you're saying it. You know too, you just don't want to admit it to me. I know what you said that day at the memorial. What you said about me. What you were going to ask me. You know what you mean. I know that you want me to be yours." He blushed and I smiled. I held his hand in mine and he looked up. "But if you want me to be yours, prove it. Show me what you mean."

"I-I'm not sure how this will go down, though."

"Just show me, trust me. I won't judge, I just want to know what you mean. Please. Otherwise I will have to leave and never know the truth."

He held me in his arms and whispered into my ear. "I love you, Kameran."

"See? That wasn't hard." I said as we broke the hug. He stroked my cheek and smiled. "I feel so wrong doing this when you lost Claire only yesterday."

"Now my dear, the past is the past. We must move on and not let the past bother us." I smiled.

"You always have something clever to say." He smiled.

I smiled as I walked to the door. He grabbed my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, stay here."

I giggled. "I will, just not yet. Let me have my night at the hotel and I will come back in the morning. I'll bring my stuff then." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stay here. We will get you some more clothes later." He whispered into my ear. This voice was gruff and not like Layton. He picked me up and dragged me to the bedroom. He threw me in and I landed on my back. "Stay. Like you can go anywhere else."

He slammed the door and I looked at my surroundings. It was the professor's bedroom. It had everything right down to the bed. I felt my hip. Wet. When he threw me in, he must have reopened the gash. I searched around the room for something to cover it. I could feel a lot of blood leaving my body.

I felt someone wrapping something around my waist.

"Don't move just yet, dear." I looked down to my waist to see an orange shirt wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Layton looking down at me. He looked worried.

I smiled. "I guess it wasn't you who wanted me to come over." I felt kind of sad to know that he really really feel how the fake said he felt. But, I had to find my own way to get him to tell me if loves me. I looked to the window. Aha, they didn't think of that, did they! "I'm going to get us out of here. Hershey, pass me the bed sheets and hurry with it!"

We stripped the bed of all its dressing and I tied them together. I used the curtains as well. It was like a rope. I opened the windows and smiled. I tied the make shift rope to the bed post and hung the other end out of the window.

Layton looked unsure of whether this was going to work. I just smiled sweetly. "Perfectly safe. Go ahead." He was still unsure, but all the same he went down. He climbed down to the floor and beckoned me to follow. I got onto the rope and the man came and looked at me as I did.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Leaving, duh!" He smiled wickedly and cut the rope. "NO!"

I was falling again. This time though, the professor wasn't there to catch me. I hit the hard concrete just as the professor came running towards me. Ow... I hurt everywhere. But as far as I could tell, nothing broken.

I felt like I was going to die. I knew fine well I wouldn't, but it still felt like that.

"Kameran? Kam! Can you hear me? Kam?" I gave a weak nod. "Oh thank goodness! Kam, I need you to just hold on a little longer. We are going to the hospital as I speak. Thank goodness you weren't killed. I don't know what I would have done without you. I-I just-"

I raised a finger to his lips and smiled. "Naah, been in worse situations. Can't get rid of me like that..." My voice was hoarse, but it was there. I gave a weak laugh and smiled. "You know me."

I closed my eyes. I was tired. I rolled onto my side and smiled. I felt a kiss on my cheek and I fell into a dreamless sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in the hospital room. I felt someone stroking my hair and speaking. I kept my eyes closed to hear what they had to say.

"Ah, yes the memories we would have shared. You would have loved to go on all the investigations I have been on. There was so much you could have done. You and your intuition, even stronger than mine. All you would have had to do was think something wasn't right and we would be off." There was a low chuckle, then a sigh. "If only you could just wake up. You've been out for weeks. The doctors are getting worried. They say if you are out for much longer, you won't live. I only wish that you could come on an investigation. I have to leave tomorrow. I have to take Luke to the docks. Then I have to leave for Scotland. Something has gone on and it has piqued my interest."

I smiled. "You and your famous intuition. It always gets you into trouble. And this time, I'm going to be giving a hand. Oh dear, what have I gotten into." I smiled up at Layton. He stared at me as if I weren't real. I gave out a laugh and smiled. "Morning. May I just ask how long you have been here?"

He looked at me again. "Kameran?"

"That's me, now how long have you been here?"

"3 days, my dear. And may I just say that it is 5pm. How are you feeling?" He smiled down at me and my jaw dropped.

"3 days? You sir, need to get something down your throat!" I smiled. "But it's nice to have company... Even if I only just found I had it." He smiled and the doctor walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're up. That's great. Now all you have to do is go home." This doctor was obviously in a very bad mood. I smiled and thanked her any ways. "You can leave today if you want." She smiled sweetly at the professor and he looked away.

Once she left the room, I smiled. "Ooh, Layton! Looks like you have a few girls after you." He blushed and I laughed.

He handed me a bundle of clothing and walked out of the room. I looked at what was there. A blue dress, boots, necklace and all the other stuff. I blushed at the fact that he packed all that. I got into the clothes and brushed my hair. Not a bad choice of clothing.

Layton walked back in and I walked over to him. "Not a bad choice of clothing. I'm surprised." He chuckled and we walked out of the room. I looked around. It had been weeks since I had last been out.

We stepped outside and I looked around. The snow had gone, but it still smelt fresh... Ha, Fabreeze. I giggled at my own private joke and smiled. Layton was looking at me confused.

"Just a joke that's been in the back of my mind." He nodded and smiled.

"How does it feel to be outside again?"

"You have no idea how good it feels." I smiled and looked at the blue sky. "A perfect day. Blue sky and a shining sun. Perfect." Layton looked at me longingly for a second, before shaking his head and following me as I skipped down the road.

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

PROFESOR POV

I followed Kam all the way to the Thames, where she stopped and smiled at me. Her smile was flawless. She looked at me and laughed.

"You in there, Layton?" I smiled and shook my head at her funny ways. She have me a big grin and walked up to me. "This is the one place I have never been to in the other London. Every time I would come, I would never have time to come here."

"You've been to London before?"

"Yeah, I'm an archaeologist. I know you are too. Heh, I hadn't actually planned to become an archaeologist. Just did." I smiled and nodded. I sat on the bench and she walked around, just looking.

She was beautiful. If only she could be mine.

_And she can be. All you have to do is tell her. _Claire? There was a voice in the back of my mind. _Hershel, it's me... Claire. Listen, you love her. Go on! Tell her! _

_I don't know how! _I thought back. _She's different. I don't know how to handle a situation like this! _

_Trust me, it is a lot easier than it looks. But, definitely not here. Not right now. Later. Trust me, tell her there and it will all turn out alright. It's as easy as 1 2 3. Please, I can tell you now that there is more to what she is than how much she lets on._

_Thank you Claire._

I smiled as I looked at Kameran. She was throwing rocks into the river. Yes, an angel. That's Kameran.

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

KAM POV

I was thinking. Layton didn't love me. Surely he couldn't just love his childhood friend, would he?

_Trust me. Lots of people would love you. You saw how you changed. Why do you think Clive didn't aim for your heart? _Claire? What was she doing in my head?

_Just you wait. You'll know the truth soon._

_But what is the truth, Claire? What is the truth? And I was just lucky that time with Clive!_

_I can't tell you that, but you will find out soon enough. And I know he didn't aim for you for a reason!_

I looked back at Layton and saw that he was thinking again. I smiled and went back to throwing rocks into the river. I had a tendency to do all sorts of strange things.

A few minutes later, Layton came and tapped me on the shoulder. "I think it's best we get home now."

"You mean the hotel?"

"No, you're coming to live with me and Luke. I signed you out of the hotel when you fell and paid for the room."

"I can't let you pay for my room, I'll-" He put a finger to my lips.

"Now, a true gentleman always helps others in need. And you needed to be out of that hotel before the bill was too much. Now, I insist. Please, come and live with us. You're no trouble at all."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I could. Okay, but only because you insist and the fact that I don't have my own place here."

He smiled. "Good."

It was becoming late and the sun was setting. He took me back to the house and showed me where the spare room was in the house.

"This is where you'll be staying for now." For now... What is he up to? I passed it off as nothing and smiled.

"Thanks. You know, you're being really nice to me all of a sudden. Is there something I'm missing here?" He smiled and left that unanswered.

"You my dear, need to got some rest. We leave early tomorrow." I nodded and he walked out the room. I didn't bother getting unchanged. I fell onto the bed, not bothering to get into the covers and fell asleep.

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

"Kameran, time to get up. We're leaving for the docks." My eyes fluttered open and the face of a one Professor Layton came into view. Then there was the one one Luke. He was not happy.

"Professor! I don't want to go." I smiled and answered this one for Layton.

"Luke, think of it as a new adventure. You're going to a foreign country with new experiences and all sorts of animals you haven't yet encountered!"

He looked at me. "Gee, I never thought of it like that! Okay, I'm ready!"

Layton looked at me. When Luke was out of earshot, Layton winked at me. "A miracle worker."

"I have my moments, now! Let me brush my hair and wash and we can be off!" He walked out of the room and I got myself ready.

We got to the dock and I was surprised to see how many people knew Layton. Mainly the women. I smiled, heh, you could have thought he was a model. We walked over to Clark. He looked down at Luke.

"I trust you have been good, Luke?" Luke nodded and Clark looked to me. "And who might this pretty thing be? Don't tell me you have adopted another one Hershel? She looks too old. Hey, weren't you in the papers the other day?"

"Ah yes. Clark, this is Kameran. She's a very very good friend of mine. She happened to have an unfortunate mishap when she was saving me from an extremely horrid man. We managed to catch him in the end."

Clark held his hand out to me. "Pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to meet Luke's father." He smiled and nodded at me.

"Well, I'll let you lot give your farewells." He walked off and I looked down to Luke.

"Well even if it was only a short time I knew you, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope you have a good time." I smiled and Luke hugged me. I was startled for a second, but I smiled and hugged him back. "Now, I think you should give your farewells to Professor."

He let go of me and stood in front of the professor. "Well, I guess this is it. This is goodbye."

"Now Luke, this is merely so long. We will see each other again. Don't you worry about that." Luke's eyes began to water. "Now Luke, a true gentleman never makes a fuss in public." I knew what was going to happen next.

"Well I'm not a gentleman yet!" I mouthed the words as he cried them. He gripped the professor and cried his little heart out. Layton looked at me with a look that just screamed 'what do I do?' I smiled and gave a 'watch and learn' look.

"Hey, Luke! Come on. If you want to become a true gentleman, you need to learn to face these things. If you don't do it now, then how will you be able to do the future?" Luke gave a sniffle and let go.

"You're right. Okay, I'm ready to go." We walked him back to Clark.

Once they got on the ship and it was leaving, we waved until the ship was out of view. I smiled up at Layton.

"Well, now it's the journey to Scotland" He smiled down at me and nodded.

"Come on, to Scotland we go." We climbed back into the car and we began the 4 hour drive to Scotland. Well, at least I thought it was going to be a 4 hour drive...

He stopped at the train station and pulled me out of the car. We got onto the Molentary Express. Fancy. He had bought us a cabin. I smiled as we walked into the cabin.

"Wow, even fancier in person." I looked around the room. Yep, it was all there. I took a seat on the couch. Layton sat across from me and I sat there and thought for a second.

I guess this is going to be nearing the end of my time here. I think I'll have to leave soon. I have a family here, yes. But, I have a job and money there. And what about all my things and stuff. I'm sure I'll still get to write... Somehow. There has to be something...

I was knocked out my thoughts by the sound of knocking on the cabin door. I saw that Hershel wasn't there and cautiously walked over to the door. I pulled it back and saw Sammy Thunder standing infont of me. He looked at me.

"Hey there pretty lady! Look, we're gonna need you to leave the cabin for a second. I need to do some flowerating in there and I don't want you to know how I do."

I walked out of the room and headed down the cart. I was curious as to where the professor was, but I really wanted to see the observatory deck.

I walked out onto the deck, but got my timing wrong. We hit an extreme sharp corner and I flew over the railings. I quickly gripped onto the railings. There was another crash and a huge amount of rubble was thrown into the doorway. I sighed.

This was an odd way to end up...


	5. Chapter 5

I felt scared and alone. I couldn't believe that I spent all that time in hospital, only to end up dying on the same day... Either that or ending up back in that damned hospital.

"Kameran?" It was the Professor. I felt my hands slipping.

"Oh hey professor! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you out, what about you?" the sarcasm was obvious.

"Oh you know, just HANGIN out. Chilling on the RAILINGS." I exaggerated those 2 words so he got the gist of what I was trying to say. "Oh, and can you hurry up?"

"Why?"

"I'm slipping." I called and I heard him try harder.

After 25 minutes, I heard an angry yell and I knew he couldn't get through. In any other situation, I would have found it unusually sweet. However, I was slipping and I didn't really want to die just yet.

"Why can't I do this?" He yelled.

One hand finally slipped away and I sighed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired." I called through the door.

"Just hold on a little longer! Please!" He called back.

"Professor! I've been holding on for about half an hour! I don't know how long I can hold on for!" I cried as I felt the tears come. I was scared. "I-I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"Then just hold on!" He called.

After about another 15 minutes, I began losing even more grip.

"No more!" I called. "I can't hold on."

"What do you mean?" Layton called back.

"I'm almost off the railings." I cried. "I guess this is-"

There was a sudden crash and Layton ran through the rubble. He gripped my arm and pulled me towards him. He was trying to get me back on the railings.

We suddenly turned a sharp corner and he was only just holding onto me. I smiled sadly.

"You have to let me go." I said and he shook his head.

"I can't." He said, shaking.

"You have to. It's my time." I said and loosened my grip. I was scared, but I suppose I had to just let it happen. "Well hey, just maybe I'll see you on the flip side." I joked.

"Please." He begged me and I saw him fighting back the tears.

"Now Professor, a true gentleman never makes a comotion in public." I said. "Goodbye."

I let my hand fall loose and I felt myself fall to the railings. The pain shot through me, but I didn't feel it for long before I blacked out and no longer felt anything.

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

Professor POV

I cried out in pain as she fell from my grip. She couldn't be gone. Not again! I pushed the emergancy stop button and the train stopped. I jumped over the railings and ran towards the body that lay on the track.

My Kameran.

I picked up her limp body and held her close. I didn't ever want to let go.

She suddenly groaned and opened her eyes. I looked down to her face, wide eyed. She looked at me, then snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes again.

"I feel terrible" She moaned.

"Well seeing as you just jumped off a train, that would be normal." I said and smiled.

"I thought that was a dream." She muttered and sighed. "Ouch..."

"Shh..." I hushed her and carried her back to the train. "Sleep, you'll feel much better."

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

Kam POV

I opened my eyes to see the spare room at the Professor's house. I yawned and slowly sat up. It was painful, but I knew that if I didn't, I would just get stiff. I sighed and groaned. I can't believe I fell off the train...

"Oh, you're up" I jumped as I heard the words. I looked to the Professor and sighed.

"Just about..." I said and he looked worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded slowly.

"I think so... I guess I just feel a little down."

"And why's that?" He asked me. He sat on the end of my bed and smiled.

"I-I don't know. I guess it could be about something that happened just after what happened at the river Thames." I said. "You know, before I fell."

"And what happened." He asked. I blushed. I suppose now would be the best time to tell him.

"Well... Erm... the man who was impersonating you. He said something that I may or may not have liked." I said and looked down.

"And what did he say, my dear?" He asked me. He was sweet talking me. I was going to tell anyways, gosh, no need to sweet talk me into it.

"He-he said... Erm... You said... Oh this is confusing." I said.

"What did the man say when he was pretending to be me, my dear."

"He said you loved me." I blurted out, then looked down. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. There was no need to cry, but I had an emotional day... Or however long it was...

"He said I loved you." the Professor repeated.

I nodded. "Yes, he did." I looked down again and looked at my hands. "And I may or may not have liked it."

"You mean you liked that he loved you?" He asked, confused.

"No, when he was impersonating you he said he loved me. I thought it was really you and may or may not have felt the same way." I said quietly. "I-I've said too much. I-I'm going back to sleep."

I snuggled back down into the covers and covered my head. I felt him move closer up the bed. He lay a hand on my covered should and sighed. "Well, I suppose a few more hours wouldn't do any harm. But just be up soon. My dear Kameran, you have got to be up soon." He said and then left the room. I closed my eyes and let sleep devour me once again.

ThisIsMyWayOfSplittingThePage

I woke up again and opened my eyes. I was now on the couch in Professor's home. I sighed. So it was a dream. Gosh, I wonder what would happen if it were real. I slowly sat up and stood up. I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would.

I wandered around the house. I came to the Professor's study and slowly opened the door. He was in there, lying on the couch. He must have fallen asleep whilst doing some work. I smiled and walked into the room. I sat on the other end of the couch, thinking. Should I wake him?

I decided yes...

I stood up and gently shook his shoulder. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. I shook him again and called his name. Still, to no avail.

"Professor" I called softly. No reply.

"Professor." I called, louder. Still no reply.

I smirked. "Professor!" I called. I was being loud now. I received a gentle shove from his hand. "Okay, you asked for it." I said. I gently tickled him and he awoke, laughing. I smirked and sat back. "Job done."

"Kam! You're awake!" he said and smiled at me. I sat beside him and nodded.

"That I am." I said and smiled. "And now so are you."

His smile suddenly turned serious and he gripped my hand in his own. "Kam, I need to tell you something."

"Oh gosh... You don't hate me do you?"

"No no! Quite the opposite actually." He said and pulled me closer to him. "You see Kam, I had plans once upon a time."

"Oh?" I said and smiled. "And what were those plans of yours?"

"Well, they involved you... A lot." He said and I blushed lightly.

"Really? Go on." I said.

"I think you'll understand better if I do this..." He placed his hand on the back of my neck and leaned forward. I felt myself lean forward as well. His lips met mine and a sudden spark shot through me. That must be the spark that all people talk about. The one that tells you that the person you're kissing is the one.

I cautiously moved my hands to wrap around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and I responded, gently kissing him back.

We broke the embrace and I smiled. "You too." I said and he smiled broadly.

"Well, my dear, I'm glad we can finally see eye to eye on this one." He said and I hugged him close.

"That we can" I said and breathed in the fresh sent of Layton.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that I didn't want to hear. The Professor Layton theme tune. I broke the embrace and saw my DS sitting on the table top.

"Time to go." It said and I groaned.

"What, now?" I asked it.

"Yes." It said.

"2 minutes." I said and turned to Hershel. "This is farewell. I know I'll be back, I just don't know when."

"I don't want you to go." He said and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Neither do I. But I swear to you, I will never forget this." I smiled. "I sound so cheesy... Oh well." I pressed my lips to his one last time before finally letting him go and standing by my DS.

I smiled. "I love you." I said as the white mist began to surround me.

"And I love you." He said. That was the last this I heard, before I was taken back to 2011...


End file.
